Star Trek:Operation Enterprise
Star Trek:Operation Enterprise is a launch roller coaster in the Movie Park Germany theme park,manufactured by Mack Rides and stands in the park as it's second tallest structure.The coaster stands on the long-time unused area between the Bermuda Traingle and The Lost Temple.To this day,the old filmmeuseum will be used as a new queue.The Twisted Rollback is an unique element in Europe. History On the site of Star Trek,stood another launch coaster.Under the direction of Wouter Dekkers,in cooperation with the manufacturer,Intamin,was considerd a real new attraction.This course of the coaster scheduald to open in 2012 and offer a similar layout.Due to the financial crisis at the time,the request was withdrawn.This was downgraded at the time and could not take loans on a profitable basis. In the middle of 2015,the first rumor of a major attraction arrived in the area.These were confirmed almost simultaneously by a regional newspaper.A short time later,the first dimensions of the new train were already recognizable.Trees were felled and the soil was proveded with the first hole.As a result of the work,the third volcano was demolished by the Bermuda Triangle.However,this was just a topic and not an existential part of the attraction. Due to concerns in neighboorhoods nearby about a major nuisance that the work will cause,Movie Park Germany commissioned a report on the determination of the noise levels,which confirmed to be harmlesslevels of noise.In addition,the council waspresented with an early model of the coaster,so that a picture of the future attraction could be made.This design was quite close to the final realization. After the building permits were granted,several concrete slabs were poured and a hole was was torn into the hall of the Lost Temple.As the concrete work went into the 2016 season,the Bermuda Triangle attraction was closed for a few more weeks. After a short break,the supports and track were delivered.These wee assembled in a hurry,so the coaster could be opened i the shortest time possible. Operation Enterprise is in a sperate area called "Federation Plaza".This takes up the remains of the old Marinehof and borders directely into the entrance of the park. The coaster finally opened on June 7,2017 on a massive celebration. Design Ride Experience Immediately upon leaving the station, the train enters a straight section of track. The track then shifts to the right until it lines up with the launch track, at which point a door in front of the track opens. The train then begins to launch forward and travels part of the way up the first top hat. It then launches backwards along the same launch track before travelling backwards up another twisted section of track. The train then launches forward and travels over the top hat. Following the top hat, the train makes a slight left turn before entering an Immelmann loop immediately followed by a heartline roll. The train then enters a banked turn to the right before entering a tunnel through a building. The train then travels over a series of small hills before making a right turn into the final inversion, a corkscrew. Following the corkscrew, the train enters the final brake run before making a right turn back into the station. Theme The ride is themed to the Star Trek: The Next Generation series. The ride features a pre-show that includes several elements such as a 3D mapping effect and various themed rooms. The ride has a musical score provided by Paderborn, Germany-based IMAscore. Awards * In 2017 Movie Park Germany recieved the "Worldofparks Award" for Operation Enterprise as the "Best novelty in a European theme park". Category:Launched Roller Coasters Category:Mack Rides Category:2017